


oh my god they were roommates

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [28]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: and they were roommates(Quentin and Eliot are secretly dating and are new roommates -- but everyone knows they've been together for months.)





	oh my god they were roommates

“Oh my god,” Margo says, smirking at Penny as Quentin lifts another box.

He doesn’t expect Penny to play along, but he does. “They were roommates!”

Quentin narrows his eyes at both of them, as he moves past them to set the box on the counter in the kitchen. Eliot closes the door of the refrigerator, and grins all cool and ease. “You could help,” Quentin mutters, heaving out a breath.

Eliot shakes his head, “Oh, no, dear. I don’t move. I observe. Manage. But I don’t move.”

“What about them?”

Eliot looks over his shoulder at Margo and Penny, where they’re sitting on the only piece of furniture thus far moved into their little slice of heaven, that if not for magic, they’d never in a million years be able to afford. “Well,” Eliot says, looking pensive, “Margo’s chewing gum, and she had her nails done yesterday. I can’t ask her to multitask, or ruin her manicure. And …” He furrows his brow, “Penny’s gone rogue. And I doubt he’ll listen to me.”

He turns his attention back on Quentin with an innocent grin, and Quentin huffs, glaring as he turns on his heel. “I’m not the only one living here!” He exclaims, as he walks out the front door, ready to grab another box.

“Nope, but you are the only one willing to lift the boxes!” Eliot calls out after him, a laugh flitting along the end of the sentence. The sound of his footsteps carry him across the apartment floor, until Quentin hears him flop down on the couch with Penny and Margo.

Quentin grabs the box off the stack in the hall roughly, too roughly, because it’s apparently empty, and falls backwards onto his ass. The box flops around as he flails, until he kicks it with his foot, in a sad, pathetic, grown mans hissy fit. He sits on the ground for a moment, glaring at the crushed box. He kicks it again, before forcing himself, groaning as his tail bone aches. He’ll have to cast a healing spell on himself later to make sure he doesn’t wake up in the morning wishing for death.

Margo peeks her head out from the apartment, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Hey, favorite man child. We’re all in here working our asses off, while you’re just sitting here on your ass?” She raises her eyebrows in challenge as his mouth drops open, and diappears behind the doorframe, as Quentin jumps up to his feet.

He’s not going to hurt her. He couldn’t if he wanted to.

He’s just going to murder her.

He cruises in through their front door, tripping over the rug that absolutely wasn’t there before. He expects to fall face first into the ground, but Eliot’s there to catch him, smug grin on his lips.

“Falling for me all over again?” He asks, and Quentin’s going to punch him.

But then, he sees the photos on the wall behind him – of them, and all their friends. And he twists his neck around to look at the rest of the apartment. It’s all here. All set up, like they’ve been living here for months, not like they’re just moving in.

He blinks.

“Cat got your tongue?” Margo asks, crossing her arms over her chest, like she’s got the worlds secrets in her hands.

“What–”

Penny looks smug.

Yeah, Quentin’s going to murder them all.

He loves them, but they’re all going to fucking die.

“He looks like one of those cartoon characters about to explode.”

“Probably because we made him carry everything up here.”

Margo nods, tilting her head to the side, “You might just be right.” She clicks her tongue, “Come on, Q. Let’s eat, then you and Eliot can go on with pretending to be roommmates that aren’t in love with each other–”

“I thought we agreed not to bring that up?” Penny asks, though it’s all bluster, and Quentin’s going to jail, because it’s a crime of passion and he can’t even think of how to dispose of the evidence. They’re all going to die and he’s going to prison.

“Mmm,” Margo hums, pointing a finger at him, “Damn, you’re right. Sorry, Q. You and Eliot are definitely not secretly in love with each other, and aren’t going to cuddle up on this couch the second we leave and watch crappy romacne movies!”

“We’re not!”

Penny nods, “He’s right. It’s going to br crappy SYFY channel movies.”

Margo uncrosses her arms to point at him, “Shit, you’re right.”

“Okay,” Eliot finally interrupts, as he unravels his arms from around Quentin–which, oops, Quentin should have realized Eliot’s been holding him all this time, “Enough bullying Q. That’s my job.”

Margo scoffs. “You’re going to live with him alone. You can bully him all the time. We need to get the last of our bullying in while we can, El.”

Eliot rolls his eyes, and grabs Quentin’s hand to pull him into the room. The door shuts behind him, and Quentin doesn’t have to check to know the empty boxes in the hallway are already gone. He guides him to the couch, and Penny and Margo plop down on either side of them as Eliot smirks down. He’s still holding Quentin’s hand. His thumb grazes against the back of it, before he lets go. “You act as if you guys aren’t going to be here every day with Julia and Alice and Kady and the rest of the scooby gang.”

Penny frowns. “You think i’m going to willingly come back here?”

“If Kady does,” Margo mutters.

Penny glares at her, but doesn’t dispute it.

“All right,” Eliot says, pointing at each of them, “You two need to go home. Q’s planning your murders, I can see it in his eyes. Give him a couple hours to reboot and we can all go back to taunting him.”

Margo rolls her eyes but pushes up from the couch, but not before pressing a kiss to Quentin’s cheek. Penny stands up and holds his hands out for her. She takes it, and just before they disappear, she calls out, “Use protection, kids!”

Quentin’s grasping at thin air when he reaches out to strangle her.

Eliot laughs, all lilting and joy, and flops onto the couch next to him. “Aw,” He says, “Q don’t be so sour.”

Quentin huffs, and Eliot’s grin just widens, as he pulls Quentin into him.

It’s still really nice when Eliot runs his fingers through Quentin’s hair, and pulls him into a kiss.

It’s just your normal, totally average, not secretly in love with your roommate kind of thing.

 


End file.
